


Rain Waltz

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu's POV, POV First Person, lots of fluff, nalu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: In the pouring rain, two love struck teenager find themselves longing for more than just a friendship.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Rain Waltz

The small pit-pats of rain tapped against the window. I rested my head on my hand and stared out the window. The sky was dark gray and it weeped over out heads. The large windows of the classroom were littered with small rain droplets on its surface, some of them dripping down the glass in straight lines.

The day was almost over. I could hear the incessant ticking of the clock above the whiteboard. My teacher was still talking, but his words flew right over my head, so fast I couldn't catch them. I looked over to a few desks ahead of me and I could see her. Her nose was in her book. She wasn't paying attention either. I smiled.

A few students began packing their bags and the teacher was finishing his lesson. I slide my binders and folders into my bag and zipped it. Students gazed longingly at the bell, waiting for it to ring. Their freedom was only a bell ring away. 

The bell sounded and student stood up quickly, some running for the door while others approached their friends. "Have a good weekend, guys," my teacher called as the ruckus continued. I stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and walked to her desk.

"Lucy," I said.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Natsu!"

She was still packing her things, sliding them carefully into her backpack.

"Geez, Luce. You're so slow."

"I don't want them to be bent!" she laughed brightly at my teasing. "I have to be careful with my books."

"Your precious books..." I muttered. I bent down to help her zip her bag.

She laughed again. She was always laughing. "They are precious! I love them all like they're my children." She held them close to her chest as we left the classroom. The hallways were littered with yelling highschoolers and slamming metal lockers. I grabbed the handle on Lucy's backpack. She looked at me questionably.

We went to her locker first. She unpacked her things and grabbed her jacket, slipping her sleeves on and flicking her hood up. She closed her locker and locked it. We were pushed harshly as we walked to my locker, but ignoring the pushing and shoving of our high school's hallways was something we learned in freshman year. My locker was in a more quiet, small hallway, so there were only a few students there. It was placed next to a staircase with large windows covered in rain. Lucy sighed and pressed her back against the locker next to mine as I crouched to put my things away.

She rubbed her shoulder before looking out the windows. "I forgot my umbrella..."

"It's fine." I stated. I lifted up my black umbrella. "I got you."

"Is it big enough for both of us?"

"Uh, I think so." I examined the umbrella, even though it was currently wrapped up. "It should be, if you stand close enough to me."

Lucy turned her head away from me and back to the windows. "Okay. Thank you."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I stood up and closed my locker, locking to shut. I slipped on my coat and pulled her backpack towards me. She turned around in surprise. "Let's go!"

The main doors were flooding with kids leaving school. Some walked to nearby stores and restaurants while others were standing at bus stops. A kid ran by us with his backpack over his head as an umbrella. We stood outside the door with a small awning above us to protect us from the pouring rain. I opened my umbrella and it fanned out into the rain. I looked to Lucy.

We both stepped out and I held the umbrella over our heads. Lucy looked up at the underside of the umbrella, with rain droplets sitting on its surface. We were standing so close that our shoulders would brush as we walked. 

My hand was so close to hers. My finger twitched.

We were walking to the train station. The wet side walk beneath us splashed rain onto our legs as we walked. I had to walk a bit slower to stay at the same speed as the girl beside me. She was looking down the whole time. 

We were being followed by other groups of kids as they followed our route for the train station. I could hear their chatter from behind us. Normally, Lucy and I would talk too, but today we were silent. The sound of rain hitting the umbrella above us filled the void made by the lack of words. 

Was she just as nervous to be close to me as I was? 

As her eyes were glued on the pavement, I looked at her. Her hair was slightly wet and her bangs stuck to her forehead. Her hands were now tightly gripping her backpack straps. Her knuckles were white.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded. 

A flash of lighting hit the sky and the sound of thunder boomed. Lucy jumped and grabbed my arm. She was holding me tightly. 

"You're scared, right?" I asked. "Of thunder. I remember you saying." 

Her eyes were full of fear. She looked up at me, her face flushed. "Yeah..." 

The group of chattering kids passed us by. I hadn't realized we stopped walking. I felt a strong rush of courage. 

"You can hold my hand, if you want."

Embarrassment immediately followed. It hit me like lightning. I laughed nervously. "Just in case! Like, i-if you need some comfort... or something..."

Her hand fell. I looked down at it. My hand found hers and we both looked up at each other. Our eyes locked for a second before they tore apart.

"Thank you..." she whispered. Her hand was so cold. I moved my fingers so they would interlock with hers. Between her fingers was coldest. Her palm was pressed against mine. 

So we continued to walk, hand in hand. Every minute was another boom of thunder. I squeezed her hand whenever it happened. Her eyes would close tightly. I noticed the main road approaching. Ahead of the road was the entrance to the train station. 

"We're almost there." I said warmly, hoping it would provide her with at least a sliver of comfort. I watched her lips form into a small smile. The light turned green ahead of us, indicating that we could cross. We walked across the street together, her hand still being held tightly by mine. 

The platform was scattered with kids and adults. Some, I guessed, were returning from work. I closed my umbrella, as we were now sheltered from the rain. Kids were chatting loudly and laughing. 

The train would be here in a few minutes. I knew the schedule by heart. 

Lucy was staring down at the train tracks. I shoved her shoulder lightly and she looked up at me.

"You feeling better?"

She nodded and smiled. Her cheeks were slightly red. "Yeah. Thank you, Natsu. You helped me a lot."

"No problem." I replied. "I'm always here for you..." I trailed off, my eyes locked with hers. She was gazing so kindly and carefully at me that I had to look away. My heart was leaping out of my chest.

The next few minutes passed by silently. I looked to Lucy a few times. She always seemed to be smiling. Her peachy lips were upturned and her cheeks were rosy. Her damp, blonde hair spilled over her shoulders. Her fingers were delicately combing through it. A smile appeared on my lips without me realizing.

The sound of the train thundering down the tracks echoed through the platform. The train zoomed quickly in front of us. It was like a blur. The door opened and few people stepped out, most of them with large backpacks or suitcases in hand. We entered. 

The train was crowded with people. Every seat was taken. Many were standing, some staring at their phone and others reading books or talking quietly to other passengers.

"Doors closing." A voice said above us. I reached for a pole and looked to Lucy, who was struggling to find a place to stand. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. 

We were standing so close together. Her hand was just below mine on the pole. I could feel her shaky breath on my arm as she refused to look up at me. My other hand twitched. A person bumped her and she fell onto me. A small apology was mumbled by the person behind her.

She quickly backed away from me and apologized nervously.

I couldn't help but smile. Lucy was so full of nerves that she couldn't even look at me. 

Maybe she felt the same way about me. Was there a possibility that she got just as nervous and that her heart leapt out of her chest every time she saw me? 

The train came to a stop and the doors opened, exposing us to the sound of rain outside and a gust of wind. A few people exited the train so the car was now more spacious. Lucy stepped away from me, giving us both air. 

She still wouldn't look at me. Her eyes were on the muddy, wet floor of the train car. I felt the urge to call her name just so she would look up at me. I wanted to see her face.

The next stop would be ours. Lucy lived only a few blocks away from where I was, so we would be together for most of the time we had left. As the train began to slow, I watched her position herself so she was in front of the door. I moved forward slowly, grabbing the wall of the car to keep myself steady. The train slowed and came to a stop and the doors slid open.

We left the terminal to a street that was still being showered with rain water. I could tell the rain wouldn't let up for a while. The sky was darker now, with not even a drop of sunshine to light our path. The rain on the pavement reflected the bright colors of the cars that sped down the road.

Another boom of thunder echoed through the air. Lucy jumped. Her shoulders then tensed. 

We walked down the street, my hand reaching for hers but pulling back every few minutes. I wanted to hold it so badly. Her hand was probably cold. 

Maybe... I thought. Maybe I can find a way to make her feel better. My mind flashed to the playground where we used to spend our time when we were younger. I remember making dandelion crowns with Lucy as we sat in the open fields. She was beautiful then and she is beautiful now. The memory made me smile.

"Lucy." Her head lifted but she didn't look at me. "I have an idea. Let's make a quick stop on our way."

Lucy's eyes found mine. They were full of confusion but I could tell she was a bit excited. Whenever she was, her lips would upturn into a small grin and she would grip her backpack tightly. 

I stopped when they were at the park. I dropped by bag and ran up the wood chip-covered path towards the playground, now being fully exposed to the rain. "This is the stop! Come with me!"

"Huh?" Lucy stared at the rain-covered playground. "Wh-"

"I thought this would make you feel better. We used to spend all our time here, remember?" I smiled as I scanned the vacant playground. I could see the memories replaying in my head of all the days we spent here. It must be years since we've been here last together.

Lucy sighed. "I- I don't know."

"Come on! It's fun! Lose the umbrella, come here!"

She laughed with amusement. "My backpack will get wet!"

"Who cares? Come onnnn!" I laughed, tilting my head towards the sky. I felt the cold droplets of rain on my cheeks.

Before I knew it, Lucy had appeared beside me. Her soaked backpack and the closed umbrella sat near the entrance of the park. She joined me in facing the rain that fell upon us and lifted her hands to feel the rain on her hands. She breathed in deeply, letting the water cover her, her face painted with a gentle, relaxed smile. 

She opened her eyes, only slightly, as rain was dripping down her wet face. "Natsu!" she called through her cheery laughed and the loud sound of rain falling around us. I grinned at her and held both her hands. 

My mind flashed back to our eighth grade dance. My hands in hers. She had come with a different date but he ditched her. Now I stood in the hallway with her, holding her hands, reassuring her that she was better than him. 

Tears were dripping down her face and she looked up at me. Her eyes were glistening.

"Lucy." I had said. I squeezed her hands tighter. Loud, booming music and flashing lights peeked through the openings in our gymnasium doors.

"Lucy." I repeated. "Please don't cry for the whole time. He doesn't deserve you."

She wiped her tears and hiccuped. "He left... I w-was so excited..."

"Come on. You don't need him." I muttered.

"You look so pretty tonight." I had whispered to her in that empty hallway. She smiled and coughed as tears trickled down her pink cheeks. 

"Yes, you do. Lucy, do you want to dance?"

A smile formed on her face as I spoke. She gave a watery laugh and nodded. 

"Lucy," I called through the pouring rain. She turned to me, a wide grin on her face.

"Do you want to dance?"

She beamed, one that could light up the sky.

"Yes!"

I lifted our hands up to dance together. The rain showered over our waltz. Through the soft, gentle swaying and laughter, I couldn't help but feel my heart dance as we did. One of my hands left hers and I placed it on her hip, drawing her in towards me. She smiled lovingly. 

I scanned all her features. Her blonde hair was now a darker shade due to the rain and it stuck to her body. Her eye lashes had a constellation of water droplets sitting on its surface. Her skin was glistening, her nose and cheeks were red and her peachy lips were in a bright smile. 

It was as if a force was pushing us towards each other. We were so close I could feel her breath on my neck. I was different from in the train car, hot and controlled. One of her hands was on the side of my chest. We stopped dancing as we stood, close to each other yet still separated. Her lips were scattered with water droplets.

What if I kissed her? Would the droplets disappear?

Nothing else existed. It was just me and the girl I held in my arms. I could feel all her fears, all her worry, and all her sadness. The thunder boomed behind us but none of us reacted.

Lucy's brown eyes were on mine. They were beautiful. One inch closer to her and we would kiss.

Her eyes fluttered closed. So did mine. 

In the blackness, I could feel her lips on mine. It felt like a dream. We were dancing through a dream.

Her lips were soft. They were cold, yet they were comforting. I hand her tighter, hoping that she could feel the love I had for her through my grip.

We parted. Then we kissed again.

I never wanted this to end.

We broke apart and looked into each others eyes for what felt like hours. Just us, standing in the pouring rain, a large, dark blanket of a sky above us.

She then laughed. Like the sun shining through the clouds, her laugh lit up everything around us.

"Natsu." she whispered into my ear, her hand holding my cheek.

"I love you."


End file.
